Holders for bottles of beer, cups of coffee and other refreshments consist generally of a recess or an aperture through a plate. In these holders the container is of smaller size than the aperture constituting a sloppy fit which is normally quite satisfactory for use in a stationary position. They are not, however, entirely satisfactory for use on boats or in cars as the motion of the same will cause the container to flop around resulting in spillage of the contents.